


Only the moon howls

by FiKate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, Casual Sex, Dreams, F/M, Ficathon, Prompt Fic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Graveyard Smash ficathon to fill the prompt: <a href="http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/18299.html?thread=439419#t439419">Once Upon a Time, Ruby Lucas (or Red, if you prefer)</a><br/><i>and now my fur has turned to skin<br/>and I've been gently ushered in<br/>to a world that I confess I do not know<br/>but I still dream of running careless through the snow</i><br/>--"Furr," Blitzen Trapper </p>
<p>In her dreams, Ruby connects to what she was once and lost thanks to Regina's curse. Warning for implied sex and violence. Quote comes from George Carlin: <i> There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the moon howls

On nights with full moons, Ruby would wake with blood in her mouth, which she carefully licked away before she caught herself doing it. Sometimes she bit her lip, other times her tongue, but there was always blood. It would drip her pillow in tiny drops that she would never notice until she woke up next to someone and saw the red that accused her of what she didn't know.

Her dreams always felt farthest away when the moon was round and full, because she couldn't recall them like her others. Instead of sensual thoughts of one lover who knew all of her but she can never reach, there were snippets of cold and motion.

She knew they were full of something being right as well, true freedom, more freedom than she'd ever known and when she woke up the loss of them tore at her. The men who shared her bed would look surprised and then happy at morning sex, but it wasn't for them. It was the only way she could find again even for a moment that sense of freedom from her dreams.


End file.
